


Too Pretty

by HandSocks



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric is too pretty, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Totally thought he was going to betray WoL, Wow was wrong on that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandSocks/pseuds/HandSocks
Summary: When the WoL meets Aymeric for the first time, she knows right away, he is just too pretty.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 31





	Too Pretty

“I don’t trust him…” She said softly, her pale green eye’s taking in the Lord Commander as he stood beside Haurchefant, the two Elezen men having a quiet conversation of their own. “He is too pretty.” Yvet settled onto her hip, crossing her arms. The door opened, and the tall Viera’s ear twitched to the side listening to the newcomer, The Lord Commander’s second Lucia, move into the room. Alphinaud sputtered lightly, taken aback by her seemingly odd reasoning of disliking the one man who could bring Ishgard back into the Eorzean Alliance. 

“What does that have to do with…anything?” The slender Elezen youth looked up at her, neck bending at an awkward angle to take in the Brunette’s carefully blank expression.

“Beauty like that, it… allows, it deceives, it diverts. There is power in attraction, and those who have it in such abundance will use it as they see fit. Oft to the detriment of those around them.” She continued quietly, sounding confident in her reasoning. 

Alphinaud coughed lightly, “’Pot meet Kettle.”

Yvet jerked her eyes down to the young Scion, glaring at him.

The Elezen lightly flushed, but didn’t back down. “You, yourself are incredibly beautiful, and you oft use it.” He searched her face, curious to see what her answer would be. “Mostly to intimidate… might I add.” The silence between the two of them deepened as Yvet battled with her temper and her pride. Had it been anyone else pointing this out she would have served them a sharp rebuke. The Viera looked back over to Ser Aymeric, laying her pride to the side and trying to get a better hold on her anger. “I thank-you for your reminder Alphinaud.” She paused, her voice tight. “Lest I start using it selfishly, or unwittingly and cause those around me harm, please keep such thoughts unspoken.” The silver haired lad nodded with a small, abet secret smile on his lips.

Haurchefant turned towards them, with a welcoming smile and warmth in his eyes. “Well, introductions are in order I believe.” Gesturing for everyone to take a seat and make themselves comfortable, the noble-born bastard continued once everyone had sat down. “May I introduce, The Lord Commander of the Holy See of Ishgard, Ser Aymeric de Borel.” The dark haired Elezen nodded in greeting.

Yvet couldn’t help again thinking that he was simply too pretty as she looked over his seemingly perfectly proportioned features. If there was to be a fault of sorts with his overall appearance, his eyes were heavy lidded, giving him a look of being mildly sleepy, but that also could be seen as alluring, inspiring thoughts of what he must look like waking up in the morning. Speaking of eyes, his were a frigid blue, bright and crisp, reminding her of aether. These eyes were set over high cheek bones, a straight, but not overly long nose and a full, expressive mouth. The top lip forming a pleasing longbow shape when his mouth was closed, while the bottom lip was just on the right side of pouty. Couple all that with a strong jaw line, wide shoulders of his Elezen heritage, and raven wing black hair charmingly falling over his brow, yes he was quite picturesque.

And then he opened his mouth and began to speak.

By the Twelve, even his voice was attractive. Smooth, with a pleasing timber in pitch and a cultured upper-class accent, that somehow did not come off as haughty or condescending. Halone seemed to have blessed him with all the physical advantages one could want as a diplomat. Of course as all of these observations were taking place, Yvet was keeping her expression neutral, but not disinterested. "Speaking of reputations, yours towers over us all. Does it not?" He asked, eyebrows raised in interest. Yvet shifted, crossing one leg over the other, a sign of being uncomfortable as she wasn’t truly accepting of all the titles she seemed to have unwittingly gathered onto her shoulders. All she had ever wanted, was to help. 

“Warrior of Light.”

“Eikon Slayer”

“Savior of Eorzea”

“Hydaelyn’s Chosen”

“Scion of the Seventh Dawn.”

The only title she was comfortable with was Lieutenant, as she felt it was the one she had earned properly and it was how she introduced herself, as it seemed to help ground her in the eyes of those who met her. “Lieutenant Ith’icar, at your service Ser.” She nodded, as saluting while sitting down would be awkward. The Lord Commander looked faintly surprised, pleasantly so it seemed as he smiled as he continued. “A rather no-nonsense reply, simple and straight forward.” Steeping his fingers, and shifting in his chair, his eye’s held a curious light to them. “Rather uncommon for a Red Mage, one would think.” 

Yvet chuckled lightly, not taking offence at the assumption that her soul crystal influenced her overall demeanor. It did, but its’ influence was restricted by the Viera’s considerable will power, usually any change would be seen at the end of a battle with a cocky flourish of her weapon and a smug grin. Indulging in a little fun after a victory never did any harm, as far as she could see anyways. “I follow the example of the Admiral of Limsa Lominsa, Lord Commander, not the inclinations of a small, possibly sentient rock.” She answered lightly. “I would add, that we are not here to discuss my exploits, rather we are here to negotiate.” With that she fell silent, letting the chattier Alphinaud continue with said negotiation. Her mentor would probably be pleased with the professional reply, the older Black Mage being a bit of a stick-in-the-Mud when it came to protocol and meetings. 

Despite Alphinaud’s best efforts to convince the Lord Commander to have Ishgard return to the Alliance, the older Elezen would not budge. Yvet kept silent, not one for politicking, or making diplomatic overtures. She knew where her talents bore fruit: killing Eikon’s and defending Eorzea from a certain empire. It looked as though rather than gaining a new ally they would be proving their worth. Typical, but as long as she didn’t have to run from one end of the Coerthas Highlands to the other gathering food stuffs, Yvet was fine playing the hired help. Soon enough the meeting was over and they were out in the snow strewn wilderness once more. Yet the Red Mage found herself distracted, mind wandering far too often, bringing up images of icy blue eyes and broad shoulders. Damn the Lord Commander and his too pretty face, it was all his fault, really.


End file.
